Jadeite's Final Chance
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Before he could be imprisoned Jadeite's words got through to Queen Beryl. With one last chance he will do everything in his power to defeat the Sailor Scouts or die trying.


**Author's Note:** A while ago I bought the redubbed Sailor Moon Season 1 part 1. I never got around to watching much of it, but I am now. I got this idea while I watched the episode where Jadeite is imprisoned. The good news is that this is going to end up being more than a one-shot. Likely won't be very long, but a few chapters is doable.

It's also nice to do this short piece as a slight break from Code Geass stuff. Which is also what the rewrite of my Batman story is for. Aside from generally improving it. Need to get back to that one . . .

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon to any capacity.

* * *

 **Chapter One  
** Rare Mercy

"You dare come crawling back here?!" Queen Beryl stared down from her throne at the injured man before her. "Those scouts trounced you and, despite my warning, you thought it best to return? Jadeite! You didn't even succeed in finishing off Tuxedo Mask! I told you what would happen if you failed me."

The blonde general's eyes widened in both fear and shock as he tried to ignore his aching body. The man had been certain he killed the caped fool, but it seems not. "Give me one final chance my queen." He bowed as best he could, "I have all I need to destroy them!"

The woman scowled and fixed an enraged glare on him. "You dare ask for yet another chance?! You have failed me one too many times Jadeite!" She stood up to tower over him even further, "You will sleep forever!"

"Please my Queen!" Jadeite began to panic as the magic in the air condensed and begged, "I know the identity of the Sailor Scouts! I can target them personally! Give me one last chance."

She almost didn't hear what he said through her anger, but, fortunately for him, it clicked. "What did you say just now Jadeite?" The gathering magic fell to the wayside as her curiosity peaked.

His eyes widened as he was sure she wouldn't pay his words any mind. "The Sailor Scouts didn't transform until they were in the airport. I was watching and saw all three of them in their civilian identities."

Queen Beryl stared at him before a vile smirk spread across her face, "Very well then. This is your absolute last chance Jadeite. Should you fail me once more I suggest you have the Scouts finish you off. Your punishment will be far worse than eternal slumber if you return a failure." Her dark laughter followed him as he bowed and teleported away.

* * *

"Come on Usagi! We are late because of you." Luna reprimanded her charge, "You knew we had a Scout meeting today yet you still went to the Arcade!" She leapt ahead towards the shrine.

"Luna! I didn't mean to stay there for as long as I did!" Usagi ran faster to keep up with her impatient cat, "Slow down!" She lost sight of her as she leaped around the corner but as she did she was hit something solid. Or rather someone and was knocked to the ground.

"Have you resorted to throwing yourself at me now, Meatball Head?"

Usagi bristled as she recognized the voice and looked up at him. Her panic souring into frustration, "No! I was chasing after my cat!" Grumbling she stood back up and ignored that teasing smile he had. Dusting herself off and made to have the last word, "I run into you so often are you sure it isn't the other way around?" Usagi stuck her tongue out and dashed towards Rei's home.

Mamoru shook his head, "No, but you aren't wrong either. In a city as large as this we shouldn't meet so often by accident. Is there something special about you Usagi Tsukino?"

* * *

"The Negaverse has been quiet since we defeated Jadeite. They're up to something. All of us need to keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Right Luna." Ami nodded, "And whatever it is can't be good." She frowned and hoped they could handle whatever happened next. The genius had a terrible feeling about it all, "That's really all the Scout business we can discuss today. All we can do now is keep watch for their next scheme."

The others nodded and, though the meeting was over, they stayed to do homework together. Much to Usagi's chagrin as per usual. It was sunset by the time they went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Sailor Scouts they weren't alone. In the dying light of the sun the eyes of the Negaverse watched them. Jadeite smirked and chuckled sinisterly as he followed Usagi home. This wasn't the first time either. "To think the Sailor Scouts are just junior high school students."

He had been following all three of them for the last several days. There can be no problems this time. For the trouble these girls caused him he would take everything away from them. The general's cold eyes gleamed as he stared at the Tsukino family that was sitting down for dinner. Starting with those they care about most.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** Had this started since about November or so, but had other things on my mind. With the completion of _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ as well as watching Sailor Moon Crystal had the ideas for this back in the forefront of my mind. So this was a good time.

None of these chapters are likely to be terribly long, but I won't end them prematurely. They'll end when it feels right. I would expect three to four chapters in total honestly. I hope you all enjoy this variation of events. Of could have beens.


End file.
